When Love Rises Again
by Hector Flores
Summary: Instead of Harry Potter surviving the killing curse James Potter soul replaces Harry's the very moment he dies due to the curse, James now living in the body of Harry but Harry was never his son, he was the son of his best friends Lily and Sirius. How will the life of James be different as he tries to educate his son, and will his beloved accept him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Through out his life James Potter hated discrimination in all forms and was partially the reason he made his band of pranking avengers, the reason the marauders would prank some people worse than others. The ones that would avenge the little people against bullies and discriminating scum.

Through his entire education he often lived under the constant ridicule that he was more like a Slytherin than he was a Gryffindor. Through six years his girlfriend would often found herself secretly agreeing to that and wished he was in her house. If only so she could spend more time with him.

The two were quite the secret couple and with good reason the houses they each belonged to had been rivals since the founding of the school. Them falling in love couldn't be helped however since her cousin was James' best friend and often partner in their little vigilante group.

Narscissa Black was very much in love and she told her own parents that it would take a miracle for her to stop feeling the way she felt about James. "Jim I still can't believe that you a third year managed to become an animagus. I am very proud of you my love."

James looked at her and smiled, "You know me Cissy, always full of surprises now tell me how are you doing?" Narcissa looked at him and smiled. She told him she was much better now that she could see him again and how she missed him during summer break.

"The only bad thing that happened was that insufferable Lucius Malfoy was in my house for summer break, he stayed the entire break! How many times must I tell him I am spoken for, slimy git." James placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek which made her smile and kiss him on his lips.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Jim I am seriously thinking my mother is trying to marry me off with Lucius. I wouldn't be surprised if my father and his made a marriage contract on me, I love you James but how can we fight off one of those contracts."

James looked at her and told her they still had four years left to find the way to do just that, by the time the carriage arrived at the castle she was no longer seated in the seat but on his lap. She looked quite comfortable as the door of the carriage opened and they saw his head of house shaking her head at what see saw.

James would always do the same thing as he returned to school. He would ride the same carriage as her and he would give the thestrals a pat on the back thanking them for what they did for them, to others looked like he was patting nothing but air. He had seen his uncle die on his first summer break and had to admit he was quite scared of them at first, but once he got to know them he became good friends with a few of them. One of them was the mare that was pulling the carriage he and his girlfriend were in.

McGonagall reminded them they missed the sorting yet again, as each went to their house tables and sat down. Sirius was waiting for him with a smile on his face, he knew he was going to ask a question he rather avoid but since he was his best friend he might as well let him say it.

"So Prongs how was the ride? Did you enjoy the ride on the carriage or did Cissy enjoy a ride on you?" Remus couldn't believe what he heard and he was supposedly the wild beast in their group of friends, Peter just blushed and looked at the floor.

"Padfoot you are a dog, it's your own cousin you are talking about and not even that stops you from asking. If you must know we didn't do anything that a pair of third years would do, you know I love her." Sirius laughed as he heard him say that.

"We both know that my uncle will try his best to get her married off to someone of higher status since your family is so accepting of muggle born wizards and witches." Remus decided to finally say something on the defense of his friend. "You are one to talk padfoot, you are still in love with Evans and you haven't even told her yet."

Sirius pretended to be hurt by his comment. "way to kick a man were it hurts Moony, you better be careful Wormtail he might do the same to you one of these days." Peter looked at him with a smile and told him he was very much used to being kicked were it hurts since he had the entire first year to remember.

They looked at him with a reassuring smile when suddenly James saw Lucius try to get a little fresh with his girlfriend and they knew what the smile he wore now meant, it was time to prank someone and pranking him was something the four of them loved to do. "Hey Moony mind having him for a snack?"

Remus looked a bit green when he heard that, "A wolf I may be Padfoot but even wolves have standards on what he eat, can't you find a nice chicken to eat that? They usually eat worms don't they?"

This made the friends laugh as Remus said that and gave them a wonderful image to think about, Lucius running for dear life to avoid being eaten by a chicken. "Let's wait to start our pranking after the welcome meal if you please, I don't want to spend the next hour or two being lectured by the headmaster again."

James laughed and said he probably only did that since they refused to make him a member of their little club, even thought he did make all four of them members of the Order. As the food appeared and each took their serving of their favorite food, Sirius began to really dig into the ribs and chicken legs he got.

"Honestly Padfoot if you were any more of a dog I expect you to be in animagus form humping McGonagall's leg. Table manners you do remember them don't you? I know you know them Cissy does at the very least."

He looked at his friend who said that, "Moony I didn't have dinner or breakfast so excuse me if I happen to be a little hungry and you know exactly who I want to hump and that happens to be a lovely red head from the Evans family."

This made Lily glare at him for some reason and she was blushing as she looked away. "I think your chances of that happening went from slim to none with that comment."

The group of friends made good on their plan to prank Lucius Malfoy as the poor nurse constantly tried every spell and counter spell to turn him back to normal. Nobody wanted to mention who or even when but somehow Lucius was turned into a chicken, and good thing someone noticed that he was a transfigured human before the kitchen elves got their hands on him, the menu for that day's dinner included roasted chicken.

The fact that the chicken had green feathers and an unusually plate face should really have told them this was either a very sick chicken or a student suffering the worst humiliation in his entire life. It sure didn't help that some of house Hufflepuff were actually dropping corn kernels in front of him. In the end Dumbledore was the only one able to turn him back to normal.

It goes without saying that Lucius Malfoy from that day on would never even think about eating any dish with as much as a mentioned of having anything chicken related ingredients in it or mentioned near it. He did however love sweet corn in the cob for some reason.

After the lecture by Dumbledore of not turning fellow students into barnyard animals, James had an extra lecture about the same subject with his girlfriend but not exactly the same manner, "Jim how could you turn him into a chicken and not tell me about it! I missed a perfectly funny incident no thanks to you."

James took hold of her and he kissed her cheek, "Cissy I didn't want you to get in trouble with your folks. You figured it out because you know how I hate the bastard trying to come between us. Don't even try to deny it, his father is trying to get that marriage contract and I hate the idea of losing you to that narcissistic idiot."

"I know, I don't like the idea of you ending up getting married to someone else either. James we have to face reality if they make this a magical contract it would mean breaking it would cause me to lose my magic. I don't think I could live with losing my magic no matter how much I wish and desire for us to be able to be together."

As the year finally came to and end James was reminded by his friend Sirius that maybe just maybe he should start looking for alternatives in my selection for a future Lady Potter. James decided to get even after this comment by saying that maybe if worse came to worse he could try and woe Lily Evans. This earned me a comment James would always remember. "So Prongs do you have that much of an attraction to snakes?"

His revenge was in telling him most of his dates also came from that particular house. As James reached the front door of his family manor a rather sad looking owl landed on his shoulder, She was the owl that Narcissa had to deliver her letters. This was rather odd Penny usually was a very happy owl.

As he took the letter and she ate the owl treat he would always give her she gave me the owl equivalent of a kiss on my ear and took off. As James entered the manor I knew what job he wanted to pursue and James had a Malfoy to thank for finally helping me decide his career path in life, he wanted to be an Auror. James even had a family in mind to be investigated.

Why the sudden decision you ask? Why it was what was written on the letter. His former girlfriend had just informed me of her planned nuptials with Lucius Malfoy. If there was one person that James wanted very much sent to Azkaban for life it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

This made his free time be more focused on his studies and less on pranks, the requirements to be an auror were nothing to sneeze at. I retrospect his new commitment towards his education was probably the reason Lily actually became interested in him in the first place. He was always cordial towards the girl he still very much loved but now they had to be apart or risk her losing her magic.

At times James said that he would not care if she could or couldn't do magic, he simply missed being with her that much but he would not be selfish like her future husband clearly was. Lily knew that he was still very much in love with her friend and was even sad to hear what caused her breakup with her boyfriend.

Lily however was not going to miss the chance to use this for her benefit. She was not a Slytherin for nothing after all. Sirius, James, Narcissa and Lily came up with an ingenious little plot. James would officially marry Lily and Narcissa would marry the man her parents had chosen for her, except Sirius would be the one sleeping with Lily while Narcissa would become the unofficial mistress of James Potter.

The plan was simply devious enough to make Salazar Slytherin himself quite proud. As the years went by many things happened for James. First was the untimely passing of his mother, then he had to rescue his most bitter rival from a prank that would have ruined two lives. Severus Snape often wondered why Remus would disappear from school the day before and after a full moon. Had James not stopped him he would also have his friend's furry little problem.

The fact that he was saved was never seen by him and would always say he did it to save himself. James and Sirius eventually graduated with top marks and James would have the distinction of having been the best Head Boy the school had ever seen. The best Head Girl was none other than Lily Evans much to the surprise of everyone in the graduation ceremony.

Being accepted as an auror by the Ministry of Magic was not just accepting a job, it also meant that they would be under the guidance and be trained by a senior auror in the office and on the field. The man who was in charge of James and Sirius was one of the toughest, most brutal auror whoever lived his name was Alastor Moody. The man had lost an eye and would ware a magical eye and people called him by another name Mad eye Moody.

The wedding between James and Lily was wonderful, Sirius was of course best man or if you asked James he would say in reality he was the best man and Sirius the groom. Even as he saw the woman he loved married to the blonde bastard who stole her from him he never once cheated on her. Lily did go to her honeymoon as she expected, but she went with Sirius and James spent two weeks training with his friend Remus Lupin.

As the plan called for Narcissa would get little invites to the Potter manor. She told Lucius it was to keep an eye on James and even he knew that it was a smart idea to do so. He never suspected that it was a lie, his wife was going to see James Potter but not to spy on him like she said, rather she was going there to be with the man she really thought of as her husband.

The only problem was that one day Severus Snape accompanied Dumbledore to interview a possible new professor in divination. That is when the tragic prophecy was told and with this knowledge he went and told his master about the possibility that some brat would stand on his way to rise to become the ruler of the world.

Knowing the danger Dumbledore told James he would have to go into hiding since Lily's expected child would more than likely be the child the prophecy spoke off. Lily met with Sirius and she promised she would take care of their child. Narcissa also promised James that she too would keep their child safe.

A year went by and the time of his son's first birthday was drawing closer when the day of Harry's first birthday came they had an unexpected guest show up at Godric's Hollow. The most feared and wanted criminal in the magical world had found them and blasted the door off it's hinges. He was face to face with the self titled Lord Voldemort.

"Before we get started, would you mind telling me how you found our location?" James asked him while trying to sound as calm as possible. The madman laughed as he heard him ask this of him.

"It was easy Prongs, so easy I didn't even need to make an effort. You really should have listened to my kind offer Prongs but you couldn't see what I saw, you couldn't let your so called ethics go. You should know better Prongs, never trust a rat."

As he heard these words he knew who had betrayed him and as the realization was made known on his face he saw a green light hit him and he fell dead were he stood. He walked over his body and through the door leading inside he was helpless to stop him but he tried. He saw him murder Lily as she was trying to keep her promise to Sirius.

At the last second the ghost of James tried to stop the killing curse from killing Harry but something strange happened that very instant the curse rebound off Harry and it appeared as if Voldemort was hit by it, but that was not all that happened that moment indeed Harry did die, but somehow the soul of James came to take his place inside his body.

Next thing he knew he was inside the body of Harry and was alive once again. He had no way of speaking since his body was still in need of growing but he remembered seeing Sirius and he knew the look on his friend's face. The look of a man who would not stop till he avenged the death of the woman he loved.

As Sirius left James was knocked out, it must have been the entire process of the soul transfer that took too much out of him. Next time he was awake he was face to face with the person he never wanted to meet again. The jealous sister of Lily Evans, the single worse person to live the child of a witch with, it was Petunia Evans or should I say Petunia Dursley.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only

James never liked Petunia Evans and after the way he was treating him he liked her even less. To call the way his treated child abandonment is like saying getting hit by a train would hurt just a little. They never changed a diaper and they never fed him. Had it not been for Twinkle the family house elf, he would have not survived the first five weeks let alone a year.

He also had to come to terms with the notion he needed to pretend to be a child or else people might notice he was not as defenseless as he was supposed to be, his life turned into something that he was sure even dementors would find cruel and inhumane.

As his body grew he got what he came to call the human equivalent of being treated as a house elf in a dark pure blood family home. He began to clean around the house when he was just five years old and began to do most of the housework by the age of seven. Dudley didn't mind having his cousin live with him as much as his father, to him his cousin was a nice convenient meat punching bag he had in his house.

James being an auror knew how to fight, but he knew if he ever fought back the large obese brat would go crying and lying to his horse faced mother, or his fat walrus father. Sometimes to avoid a worse beating he had to take a little beating.

The other thing that struck him as odd is that he understood the language of snakes and and become rather good friends with a family of grass snakes that lived in the wall beneath his room, to call it a room sounds nicer than to say it was the dirty, smelly place beneath the stairs that used to be both the place were the boiler and the cleaning supplies were once held.

Since he got to live in the house the smelly, dirty and uncomfortable place became his room, and he was allowed to sleep on a pile of rags that was too much of a bother for Petunia to get rid off.

As time went on Petunia restricted him more and more the amount of food he received, this was a clear attempt to starve him to death, Twinkle was not about to let that happen to her young master. Years went by and seven years has passed since the faithful day he was found crying in the front door by Vernon.

The only change in the house was the happy pictures of Petunia, her husband and their son who clearly was eating more than he should. There was not a single picture, a single piece of proof that another boy lived in the house. He had been placed in the same elementary school as Dudley but unlike Dudley he was a teacher's dream when it came to students. In the first grade he knew how to read and write.

Now on his second grade he could do math that nobody in his class could even write, it was amazing how he was considered a prodigy child. How else would you call a child on second grade doing college level algebra?

This would have made any other parent proud of the boy, but to Vernon and Petunia this was an attempt on his part to make Dudley look stupid and lazy by comparison. This earned him a beating after they got the test scores of each of their exams.

'God if you are up there what have I done to deserve this? If there was a pair of people that I would not miss in this world its them.' James contemplated actually trying to poison their food, he was tasked with doing all the housework, and that of course included cooking their meals.

'If I didn't have my ethics I could quite easily kill these wretched bastards and I could do it pretty easily too, but that would make me as bad as the man who killed Lily and Harry. No matter how much I am tempted I shall not abandon my morals and ethics for the likes of them.'

Dudley did enjoy his favorite sport a little too much for James liking. What is the sport you ask? Well it is something akin to a fox hunt, but the intended target was one Harry Potter and the hunters were Dudley and his equally stupid thugs.

If there was ever a time he wished he had his old wand it would be during those times when he was chased across town and he would have to hide in places he would often wish smelled nicer or were cleaner.

Twinkle could have done something but the second that she would do it, the magical law enforcement would show up erase the memories of the four idiots and make it like nothing ever happened. The real problem was the underage restrictions and he would have to explain how he was still able to contact his family house elf without a wand.

At times he liked to spend time alone thinking of happier times but some of those times were painful as well. The times he remembered the days and nights he spent with the woman who was still to the best of this knowledge married to Lucius Malfoy.

He looked up and he focused on the dirty staircase which made up the roof of his so called room. "I wonder if Cissy is still in love with me or she is actually in love with the blonde bastard that forced her to marry him? She told me we were going to have a child, I wonder how my son is doing under the care of a man I wouldn't mind seeing dead."

James fell asleep with the questions on how his son was doing, and little did he know a woman was crying in her pillow as she for some unknown reason remembered the lover she still loved but believed was long dead.

James devoted his time in trying to find a way to get to the bar that lead to the one place he needed to go, Diagon Alley was the place he needed to go more than the useless muggle elementary school. 'A pinch of floo powder and I could be in the alley in seconds, but no way to get the stuff and no way to make some myself.'

The lessons were difficult to the other students but to James they were at worst an insult and at best a waste of time. Since he could not reach his vault and Ollivander's he would have to make his own wand if he ever hoped to escape his captivity. Every wand had to have the part or a piece of a magical being inside it to work as a conduit for his magic, but the wand had also a personality of its own and would also need to accept him.

In the end there was only one thing he could do, he used an emergency technique used by aurors who had their wand destroyed while pursuing a dark wizard or witch. It was at best capable of withstanding one strong spell or three minor healing spells.

The technique involved using his magic to make a sapling grow on a wizard's magic. This would allow the wizard to use the sapling as a temporary wand. James faced to limitations that made the task exceedingly difficult. The first was that his current body didn't have a magic core big enough to grow the sapling in a single day, month or even a year. The second is that it was easy for others to detect his magic since some of it would affect nearby plants as well.

'Dammit, if I ever meet old Ollivander I must make sure that after he is done lecturing me to thank him for all the work he does as a wandmaker.' James began to try to make a temporary wand in an abandoned bucket. It took him three years before he was able to make one and just in time too.

Vernon Dursley was a greedy, backstabbing penny pinching troll of a man, but even trolls did not to what he was planning to do. He first illegally sold the property on Godric's Hollow which unknown to him was the Potter family summer home, the manor was still safe. The thing that was most despicable was that he was looking at the price the state government bought blood.

He was not about to sell his own, Petunia's or even his son's. No he planned to sell his own nephew's and if the freak as they loved to call him died all the better. One less mouth to feed and then he would never find out how his uncle stole his inheritance or ever go to prison for doing it.

James knew that he had no more time to lose, taking his temporary wand he went out the makeshift escape tunnel twinkle had made for him and went as far in the fields of a nearby wheat farm to call the knight bus. The Knight bus would not charge a child his age if he didn't have any money so he counted on the conductor's and the bus owner's generous reputation to make his escape.

He pointed his temporary wand towards the sky and sent a powerful luminos spell which made the entire field look like it was noon day for a second, he had to disregard the wand before it exploded into a pile of ashes.

The Knight Bus came down and found him in the side of the road, "Excuse me kid, but did you flag us down and why?" the kind man asked him, he looked familiar and it was only when the man saw the lightning shaped scar on his head that he recognized who it was.

"Stan, I know you probably have many quuestions and I will try to answer them on the way as means of payment but right now I need your help. I need to go and meet Albus Dumbledore. It is a matter of life or death so for once in my life please take my word for it."

Stan didn't understand why would Harry Potter know his name but he accepted that he would like to know what was so urgent that made such a young boy do the impossible and flag them down. He helped him up to the bus as they saw a rather fat man running trying to catch up to him.

The man was stood by the shocked as the bus took off into the air.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you, and of course we be glad to help a hero such as yourself, please sit down there and get comfortable we shall arrive at Hogwarts in a few minutes. Is there anything we can give you in the mean time?"

James looked at him and he asked if the had any reinvigoration potions left? Stan looked a bit surprised by the request and realized that his magic must be rather low after such a luminos spell. He decided to give him a small cup of the potion and James thanked him as he sat down slowly drinking it.

As he promised he answered his questions which turned out to be only one. He asked James who was the muggle trying to stop him from getting on the bus. James told him the truth, "His name is Vernon Dursley, a drill bit salesman. I had to runaway from his care when I learned he planned to use me as a farm of sorts. He planned to use me to sell my blood to make himself some money."

As they arrived to Hogwarts he saw the look of sheer disgust that Stan had on his face. "I am happy that we helped you escape that monster Mr. Potter. I hope dementors kiss the foul muggle for even thinking such a foul thing to do."

As the bus landed he saw the one person he never liked much Cornelius Fudge right next to the man he actually came to meet. He got off the bus and he saw Cornelius try and help him, "Minister I have little time and even less patience. If you wish to hear what I have to say let us do so in the great hall. This cold is enough to make a tomb feel warm and cozy,"

Albus was quite happy to hear at least someone had a good sense to escape the cold. "Very well, Harry but I need an explanation how and why you used magic the way you did as well." James never liked Fudge and he knew he would have to be careful on what he would say.

As they entered the castle he was allowed to drink some hot tea, and sat down on a rather comfortable chair Albus summoned. "Thank you very much for the chair and tea Headmaster. If you are wondering why I left the place you left me it is simple to answer Vernon was planning to sell my blood for money and he didn't care if I died as a result. In fact I do think he would prefer it if I died."

Fudge decided to ask how he could summon the Knight Bus. James was prepared for this and simply asked if they could summon the Potter family house elf. Twinkle told them what they had agreed to since he started making the temporary wand. She told them she taught him both the luminos spell and how to grow a temporary wand.

"Harry it goes without saying you had us quite worried. As to your uncle our magical law enforcement division has done everything to modify his memory. He will think he sent you to stay for the holidays with his sister Marge. I will leave you in the capable care of the headmaster. I must go and make a statement that you are well, we can't have our national hero be thought of as possibly dead now can we?"

As Fudge left via floo powder Albums looked at the young boy. "Now that he is gone how about telling me the truth Harry. You may be able to lie to Fudge but not me. I want to know what really happened and don't spare the details."

I gave Twinkle the empty cup and she took it to a nearby table. "Very well Albus you shall know the whole truth and nothing but the truth no matter how unpleasant it may be. All I asked is that you keep what we say secret and to yourself."

Albus Dumbledore didn't like my tone but since James was going to say something clearly important he didn't make a fuss about it. "First off I am not Harry Potter and yes Harry did die the day Voldemort attacked and killed both Lily and her son Harry. I am James Potter, or Prongs if you prefer."

Albus summoned a chair for himself and sat down. "After he killed me with the killing curse my soul was free to follow him, when he killed Harry the very second he cast the spell I jumped trying to use myself as a barrier to protect my friend's son. I somehow ended up inside his body as he died and found myself amongst the living again and in the worst place to wake up. The house of Petunia Evans and her husband."

Albus asked me a few questions that only I would know the answers to check the validity of what he heard. He asked James to continue. "I am not the father of the body I now find as my own. The father of the child Lily had was none other than Sirius Black, my best friend. Before you even say it, no Sirius was not the secret keeper like you were lead to believe. It was Peter Pettigrew Voldemort himself told me before he used the killing curse on me."

Albus began to put two and two together from there. "So you waited to have enough magical energy to grow a temporary wand as I taught you and the members of the order. Was is it true that Vernon Dursely tried to for a lack of a better word milk your blood so he could sell it for a profit?"

James told him he was one hundred percent honest and that he made a horrible mistake thinking Petunia would ever care about Lily's child. "You know she hated Lily and anything even remotely related to magic since the day she was not accepted to attend this school. Had it not been for Twinkle looking after me I would have starved to death long ago."

Albus knew by the way my eye looked at him that I was being painfully honest. "And here I was ready to sent this letter to Harry telling him that he was to attend Hogwarts. If you aren't the father of Harry James and Sirius is the father does that mean Lily cheated on you and slept with Sirius Black and you still call him your best friend?"

James looked at him. "Our marriage was a sham at best and a fraud at worst, Sirius loved Lily for years but his family would sooner kill him than allow him to marry a juggle born witch. You know as well as I do that the Black family is as blood purist as they come. If I ever slept with anyone it was with the only woman I ever loved, Narcissa Black or should I say Narcissa Malfoy thanks to the marriage contract her parents made her marry Lucius Malfoy."

Albus looked at James with a look of absolute pity, "Then I have some good news and a lot of bad news. First you and Narcissa had a healthy baby boy and he was born a few months earlier than Lily had her son. The bad news is Voldermort is still alive or something close to it. Malfoy is his servant and chances are he knows Draco is not his son."

James asked him who was this Draco he mentioned, Albus told him that Lucius named the boy he and Narcissa had Draco Malfoy. "So my son has been raised by a servant of my worst enemy? What next? They sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial and Remus is living hiding because the ministry is trying to kill him?"

Albus began shaking his head and told James that Sirius was indeed in prison since they believed him having betrayed him and Lily's location to Voldemort, Remus was safe but living in poverty since no one would hire a werewolf.

"You can stay here at the castle until the day you have to come for what should be Harry's first day of school. Hagrid will take you to the trust vault to get your money for the things you need to purchase and will give you the ticket as I had planned, James I am sorry but you are going to have to pretend you are Harry for as long as your new body reaches the appropriate age. Your magic core has not reached maturity yet."

James told him he understood and would do as he had said, "I however must meet with Cissy and try to undo the damage Lucius has done to her and our son. You can't expect me to abandon my son or the woman I still love very much."

Albus promised that he would talk with the sorting hat to try and place him in the same house as Draco so he could try and be with his boy at least while he was attending the school. It was far from an ideal situation but he accepted it. They also agreed that during the vacation times he would train to be ready for the time he must face Vokdemort once again.

As he lay down in one of the beds of the infirmary he looked at the ceiling, 'So many things have happened and so many things will happen, at least I will be able to save my child and will try to save the woman I love. Well look at it another way, at least I will not have to see the Durselys again."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only

James woke up bright and early the next morning, Fawkes was looking a bit under the weather it seems his burning day was coming up. Twinkle had a nice breakfast for him and Albus was enjoying his tea. "I trust you had a pleasant sleep James, Hagrid should be here in a few minutes I would advice you to eat up. You have a busy day ahead of you. At some point I need to return to you your cloak. I kept it safe for Harry."

James began eating his breakfast and thanked him for keeping his family heirloom safe. "Thank you Professor, that cloak has been in my family for generations. It would be very bad if we lost it. I never realized till I didn't have one but I must admit I have grown rather dependent on having a wand. My wandless magic was nothing compared to your skill in the art."

Dumbledore was laughing as he heard him say that, "Which is something you will be training with me to improve but I have some bad news, do you remember Serverus Snape? From your silence I guess you do remember him. He is our current potions master and head of house Slytherin. So if Draco gets sorted to that house the person you clearly still dislike will be your head of house, so you need to control your temper and keep your mental shield up."

James finished his breakfast and thanked Twinkle for doing this for him. He looked at Albus and finished his tea. "So not only is my son being raised by the follower of our worst enemy, but it looks like the Half Blood Prince might end up my head of house. This day keeps getting better and better. Next thing you are going to tell me that you and Minerva finally decided to get married."

This made Albus laugh as he told him that no, he was lucky but not that lucky. A rather loud knock was heard on the door. "That must be Hagrid, James you must remember that people think that you are dead and that you are Harry. Try to keep it secret unless you feel you can trust someone and for heaven sakes don't tell Hagrid. If he drinks he is liable to spill all sorts of secrets."

Hagrid had changed a little since he met him, he had a much longer beard and his hair looked like he never combed it. "Hagrid just wait a second I need to give you a letter for the errand I am sending you. You do remember Harry don't you? Don't just stand there introduce yourself while I go get the floo powder and the letter."

James knew he had to play along if only to keep others from finding out the truth. "Harry, I know you probably don't remember me. I was the one that took you to your relatives place much to my objection. I do hope those muggles treated alright. You can call me Hagrid, groundskeeper of this fine school."

James always liked Hagrid he could still remember him chasing away from the forbidden forest. He of course loved to sneak and talk to some of his friends there. There were so many fascinating people and things in the forest who wouldn't want to see and meet them. Everything from Unicorns to talking trees.

"Oh they did treat me alright if you call Azkaban the happiest place on earth that is. I swear a Dementor would cry himself to oblivion in that house. So don't worry I don't hold a grudge against you." Hagrid seem to be feeling a few mixed feelings he was angry at how he imagined the muggles treated Harry, found the dementor comment funny and was happy he didn't hold him in bad regard.

"Here is the letter and they key, Hagrid you know how to use floo powder be such to get him everything he needs for his first year." Dumbledore handed Hagrid a few items, a letter and a list. As they disappeared through the fireplace he wish James good luck he was going to need it.

Hagrid and James came out of the fireplace in a seedy looking tavern that was called the leaky cauldron. James wished his body was at least of age, then he could at least have an Irish coffee but since he was for the meantime stuck as a little boy it couldn't be helped.

He met a few people that were giving him what he called the celebrity treatment which was not much to his liking, Quirrell seemed as likely to set his own robes on fire than actually ward off a vampire. Why would he even bother? The few vampires he actually met when he was chasing down a criminal in his auror days were particularly friendly.

He watched as the archway to Diagon Alley formed, the placed looked the same except for an odd item on a few shop display windows. "First we need to get your money and then we need to buy somethings. I wouldn't mind getting a drink myself." Hagrid guided him to the goblin bank and James smiled as he actually so a much older but familiar looking goblin.

He waited for Hagrid to finish speaking with him when the goblin gave him a rather stern look and smiled as he guided him towards the cart. _"Shame on you James Potter. You think you can fool me! I expected better from you,my old friend. Don't worry the giant doesn't know the language of my people, and neither would you had I not taught it to you."_

" _Sorry, Griphook I have to keep appearances and I am happy you are doing well. Do tell Ragnarok I wish him a happy birthday it is today isn't it?"_ Griphook seem to smile as they finished grunting at each other. Hagrid was surprised to learn Harry knew the language of Goblins but then again he was not your typical sort of boy now was he.

The cart ride was a lot of fun as always, James saw the old dragon was still guarding the high security vaults and he could have sworn he recognized him as he sent a wave of fire his way as a greeting. Hagrid was more scared that he was going to be roasted alive truth be told.

James waited for Griphook to open his vault and he heard him speak with Hagrid about getting an item from another vault as he gave him a letter explaining why. He knew it was something Albus wanted to move so James concentrated on what he needed to do. He took a few money from his trust vault and that is when he spotted something that shouldn't even be in his trust vault. The anybook from his family vault. This book gave him access to all his family books and as far as he knew it was supposed to be in the family vault.

He looked at Griphook who nodded his head making it clear that he did this for him. It was good to have friends and Griphook was as much a good friend as ever. He walked back to Hagrid and they got in the cart once more. The next vault didn't even have a key Griphook simply ran his finger over the side and the vault open. The thing was empty expect for a grubby looking bag which Hagrid picked up and placed inside his pocket.

As they left the bank he saw Hagrid take out the list of things he would need to buy for Harry. First was the bookstore and the store owner was less than happy to see Hagrid for some reason. Even as James asked him why he was unhappy to see Hagrid the bookstore owner just glared at Hagrid and didn't answer.

He paid the man for the books and left but not before kicking the stool where the man was sitting on making him fall face first on the ground. James hated bullies after all, and that was a bully if he ever saw one.

The witch that sold the potion ingredients was friendly enough to have the ingredients and cauldron in year sets. He only had to keep his cauldron clean and he would only need to buy refill ingredients the following years.

Hagrid seem to become tense as he got near the wand shop and James knew why. He was using part of his old wand in the umbrella he was carrying with him. "Hagrid why don't you deliver that item to Dumbledore and get back to me, we wouldn't want anything to happen to it now would we? I will buy my wand by the time you get back I hope."

Hagrid was more than happy to take him up on his offer and took off towards a nearby fireplace. As he entered the shop he couldn't help but to feel almost nostalgic about stepping into the shop. So much so he forgot to set up his mental shield. "It is nice to see you again amongst the living James Potter. I wish that you still had your wand it was destroyed during your fight with he who must not be named I imagine."

Ollivander was as sneaky as ever it seems, "That and I am not exactly the same way you saw me last but that doesn't seem to surprise you that much. How about you get my new body fitted and measured for a new wand, I got many things to do and sadly I don't have much free time. I hope my son didn't give you too much grief."

Ollivander knew better than use the old tape measuring trick to distract him he began taking one wand after another off the shelf and letting James try them out. It seems not a single one accepted him for some reason he couldn't imagine. "Yes, your son was a particularly spoiled brat that showed me quite the disrespect, but I don't hold that against you. I hold it against Lucius for his poor parenting skills."

As the pile continue to build he finally decided to try the least likely wand in the entire shop and as soon as he touched it the feeling of warmth and acceptance spread over his arm almost like the wand was hugging him, he let a small bit of magic through it an a few sparks went out of it bathing the room in multicolored sparks that told Ollivander the wand was very happy to be held by him.

He took the wand and looked at it and him. "Very strange, very strange indeed. I would never expect you to be chosen by this wand, very strange. You see Mr. Potter to me my wands are very much like my children so I remember each and every one of them, but this wand was made by accident and I never expected it to find a wizard who this wand accepted him like this."

He placed it inside the box where it had been and looked at the confused look on James' face. "Twelve inches holy, with two magical cores. The first being the blood of a basilisk and the second being the feather of a phoenix. What is even more strange is that this phoenix only gave two feathers and the brother of this wand, the one with the other feather well it is the wand that did the most harm in to your life."

He gave him the box and refused to take a single Knut for it. "He would must not be named did horrible things, but amazing never the less. I guess you better take this wand and don't worry. I find that seeing my most troubled child be happy is more than enough payment for me. I guess I can expect great things from you."

James walked out and saw Hagrid tell him they just needed to buy some school robes. The two walked out of to a shop and Hagrid told him he already bought all the books on the list, he just needed to buy something for him but he said it would be a surprise.

As he stepped into the shop the kind witch asked him if he was going to buy robes to attend Hogwarts. James smiled at her and told her he indeed was and he needed to be measured to have the robes adjusted for him. The witch smiled and told him to stand on a nearby stool since her assistant was already measuring someone else at the time.

He stood next to a blonde looking kid who had a very arrogant way to treat the assistant who as measuring him. He looked at him and looked at him as if he was the king of the world and James was just a lowly peasant.

"So you are attending Hogwarts, my mother is buying my school supplies and I plan to ask father for a broom. It is foolish to think that we have to wait several years without quidditch since we practically grew up either learning the sport, viewing the sport or hearing about it. Watch what you are doing you filthy mudblood."

To call someone a mudblood was one of the most horrible insults a wizard or witch could ever say, "The name is Draco Malfoy, no need to tell me who you are. Everyone knows who you are thanks to that scar on your head."

James was not happy with what he saw and he decided to give his son a little lesson. "Draco whether you believe it or not there really aren't any pureblooded wizards and witches. After centuries of persecution by muggles and muggle religious organizations most of the so called pureblooded families were to small in number to keep our kind alive, and this made us intermarry with the muggles. We all have muggle blood in us to some extent. You should apologize to her since you never know, she could very well be a distant cousin of yours."

This made Draco look at her and realized that Harry was right and he did as he suggested to him. Draco apologized for insulting her and she apologized for accidentally sticking him with a needle. As this happened a woman with long blonde hair came into the shop. She saw that her son was done getting measured. She looked at Harry and she unconsciously frown as she saw him.

It took everything in him to stop himself from jumping off the stool, run to her, take her in his arms and kiss her. 'Cissy I am happy you are alive and healthy, but I have to say I am not happy about how our son behaves. I guess it will take a long time and a lot of work to straighten him. God I wish I could tell you who I am, I miss you so much my love.'

As James watched the love of his life and his very spoiled son leave he paid for his robes and was assured that they be delivered to the castle on the first day of class. He thanked them both for their kind service and he walked out to find Hagrid holding a rather big cage holding a rather beautiful snowy owl. "Hope this makes up for all those missed birthdays. For some strange reason she calmed down a lot after I said who I was buying her for."

I lightly touched her feathers on her head, "It's been a long time since I saw you last, I should really report this to the headmaster, but for now I am happy to have you back with me Hedwig. Now you need to relax we are using the floo network, so fly ahead of us and deliver this letter to Dumbledore." I write a quick note and gave it to her, she placed it on her leg and took off.

"Hedwig was my father's owl. She knows me and will take the letter to the headmaster. Now I do believe we have something else to buy, you got a fire whiskey and I got a butter beer with our names practically on the mugs."

As they walked over to the bar he ordered their drinks and paid for them, what caught the bartender by surprise is that Harry knew the names of the drinks he wanted like he had bought them many times before. After a much expected lecture by the bartender about the dangers of under age drinking he told him to go back to the where Hagrid was seated and a waitress would take them their drinks.

As James sat down the waitress had indeed delivered the drinks, for a second James wanted to grab the whiskey glass and let Harris have the butter beer, it simply had been one of the worst days of his life. He saw his son behaving like the people he hated most in his life.

He took a drink from the bottle and placed the cold bottle on the side of his face. This made Hagrid worry a little so he decided to ask him something. "What is the matter Harry? You are behaving as if you were married and they just told you your wife, son and family dog had been found dead. Come on tell me what is the matter, talking about it helps or so I been told."

James tried to calm down some and the drink helped a little bit, "I just realized that my entire world has been turned upside down and inside out. I expected it to be bad but never this bad. Imagine you saw your own kid behaving like the very people you spent most if your life hating and fighting against. That is how my day has been. I want to finish this day, drink this beer and drink a potion to help me have a few hours of dreamless sleep."

Hagrid for a second he couldn't believe he was hearing this from a boy so young. "We all have had days like that in one moment of our lives Harry. If life was sweet for everybody places like this bar would have a lot more empty seats than now. You need to relax and as the old song goes need to learn to roll with punches, dust yourself off and get ready for another day."

James smiled at him and understood he was trying to give him some sound advice, "So what chances do you think the Harpies have in beating the Chudley Cannons next match?" That single question lightened the mood immensely. They talked about the quidditch teams and even the waitress joined them in the conversation as her shift was over.

Melissa was much to James' surprise a full blooded veela, she was also a big fan of the Harpies no surprised there. The three enjoyed a rather interesting tactical discussion on the way the Cannons would probably get their brooms handed to him. Hagrid could never figure how could he know so much about quidditch if Harry grew up in a muggle house.

As soon as they finished their drinks they said their farewells to her and to the bartender and returned to the castle via the floo powder network. In private Dumbledore asked James if drinking was truly necessary to which made him explain how his son had treated the young witch that was measuring him to adjust his school robes and the fact that he saw Narcissa again after so many years.

"I suppose you seeing how spoiled your son is and seeing your beloved was not easy. But why did you take it so hard? You knew she married Lucius and if he raised your son, it would take nothing less than a miracle for him not behave like he did."

James sat down on an arm chair by the fireplace and looked at Albus, "My friends and I started our little group to punish bullies we saw in school. To give justice to those who could not defend themselves, but to see my son behave like one of the bullies we used to prank was simply too much."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only

The day finally came and James was quite happy it did. Albus Dumbledore had spent every day training his as hard as I could handle. The training was both physical and mental in nature. A fit body for a fit mind was the only explanation he got from the headmaster and in the few months of that rigorous training he recovered from the neglect of the Dursley family and was in good shape.

The thing James didn't understand was why did he need to go back to the train station and take the train to the school from the platform? He was already in the castle. He had been living in the Slytherin dorm room already.

"James while it may be strange to you we must keep do this to at the very least pretend that you are no different from the other students. You know Snape is head of the house your son is more than likely going to be sorted into, we don't need to give him anymore ammunition to use against you now do we?"

James understood it but he also had a sneaky suspicion he had to mention. "More like you want to maintain the idea that you're an impartial head of this school. I guess it will give me time to get to know that son of mine some more. I got my ticket and my things are ready to be placed in the dorm bedroom my spoiled son is placed into. Now I just need some floo powder and I will see you when the first years do."

Dumbledore handed him the floo powder jar and he took a pinch of it. James walked over to the fireplace and spoke the name of my destination, "King's cross station." As the powder burned the fire changed color. James found himself in the one of many fireplaces used by magic folk to arrive to the train station.

He walked right through the wall between the ninth and tenth platform sign to reach the platform where the school train was waiting for the students. The red train still looked as majestic as the last time he saw it. James also saw Cissy giving our son a hug and a kiss on his head. Again he wished that he could tell her who he was, but James knew better than endanger them by doing something selfish.

He got on the train and went to look for an empty compartment. Again James would be disappointed once more. Every single compartment had someone in it. He decided to sit down in the compartment with the young witch that was so into reading her book than actually listen to him greet her as he asked if we could share the compartment.

'She seems a bit eager to start learning, at the very least she will not make a scene since she never saw this blasted scar on my head.' James took a copy of the prophet from one of the nearby racks. It was an unofficial rule that each compartment would sit three students, this allowed the students to feel comfortable.

James began to wonder how much more disappointment was going to endure this day as he saw Draco walk to the compartment door looking like he owned the entire world and not just the train. "I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment is that true?" James for a second wanted to correct him but he remembered what Albus told me.

"That would be me, and sorry but your two big friends will need to find another compartment if you want to sit in this one. Three student rule you do know that right?" Crabbe and Goyle didn't like the sound of it. They looked like they were ready to pick a fight.

"Or we could make the filthy little mudblood get her nose out of her book and we can kick her out of the compartment." Well at least it seems Crabbe was as rude to women as James remember his father had been.

Draco had another idea, "You two could sit in the compartment across. I don't think we want to cause a scene even before we are sorted into a house. You never know Crabbe you could end up with her in the same house."

This made the both calm down and do as Draco told them to do. He came into the compartment and sat down right next to the still reading young witch with the bushy ginger colored hair. He decided to try and be pleasant with his son. "So Draco mind telling me why you have blonde hair? As I understand it your mother is a member of the Black family and they always had black hair."

He laughed as he told me it was thanks to a glamour on a hairpin his mother always told him to wear. See his father Lucius rather prefers blonde hair it seems. As he took off the hairpin his hair straightened out and became as black as a starless night. He then placed the hairpin again and it was back the way it was when he saw him last.

James also realized that he also had the blue eyes of the Potter family. "Interesting way to use and apply a glamour I must say, your mother made the hairpin I imagine." Draco nodded his head and told me his mother was quite the talented in the enchantment of objects. James was happy to hear Cissy didn't change completely from the enchanting woman he fell in love with.

This however had the unexpected consequence of getting the young witch to stop reading her book for a second at the mere mention of anything that could be related to magic. "Sorry I didn't answer you or greet you both. It's just so fascinating to read this book. It's called Hogwarts a history. I could lend it to either of you if you want to learn some rather interesting facts about the school we will be attending."

James for one found the entire scene rather interesting. For a second he was looking at his son look at the young witch with a look that he for one never expected to see in my own son. Draco found her quite attractive for a moment there. He decide to speak since Draco clearly was having difficulty to do so.

"I read the book already, but thanks for the offer I am Harry Potter, the gentleman next to you is Draco Malfoy and you are?" That made her relax and smile at us. She told us she was Hermione Granger. We got into a rather interesting discussion about what spells we already knew. James was not surprised to listen that his son knew spells that could be considered borderline dark magic. With Lucius as a father figure James wouldn't be surprised he taught him those spells or that he encouraged him to become a death eater like he was.

James only showed some elementary charms not wanting to tip off the fact that in truth he had a complete magical education and then more than they would ever get, unless they became aurors like he did and spent some time hunting dark wizards and witches.

As the train came close to our destination we took turns in changing our clothes, fairly decent thing Draco did by allowing her to go first, for a minute James was worried if he had planned in using a clear view charm on the compartment wall but thank goodness no peeping on the young witch occurred.

James went last and used a rapid means of getting dressed that he learned during my first month of auror training. He saw the son of my good friends Alice and Frank holding a rather excited looking toad. James went in the boat with my son and two of his friends that either were part troll or some other not so sociable magical species for friendly and sociable were words that you would not associate with them.

The trip was intended to make the first years appreciate the beauty of the castle as they looked at it for the first time, to James it did look wonderful when he saw it the first time like they did, but he had seen the castle more times than he could count in both my hands. A magnificent view to be certain but if you see it enough times it loses some of the awe factor.

As James saw the giant squid wave merely as he relaxed on the water he heard from one of the sons of my good friend Arthur make an outrageous claim. "I tell you my bothers told me you have to wrestle a troll and depending on how long you last that is where they determine which house you will be in."

James saw that the young man had flaming red head and he knew he was indeed a son of Arthur Weasley. As we disembarked James told Draco not to worry about the sorting.

"Listen to me Draco, they sort students into one of four houses, each founded by one of the four founders, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Good deeds earn you points. Dishonorable deeds loses your house points. The house with the most points wins the honor of winning the house cup and great honor for that house. This is important because while you are here the members of your house will be as close to you as family."

James saw professor McGonagall giving him a look like he just stole her thunder but secretly she was happy that he explained this much as the entire group not only his son paid attention to his every word. "Well said Mr. Potter the means you are sorted into a house is by an ancient magical artifact that we call the sorting hat. Once your name is called you will put the hat on and he will determine what house is best for you. Now if you will form a line and follow me,"

James guess he missed the entire song that the sorting hat usually sings at the start of a new year. Much as James believed Hermione Granger indeed was placed in Ravenclaw as he had a feeling she would be, Draco much to my discomfort was placed in his mother's old house Slytherin. As his name or the name he had to use was called he placed the hat on my head.

James heard the hat speak into my mind, _"Fancy meeting you again James Potter, I saw your son a few moments ago and I apologize but that was the house that suited him best. You are as difficult as when I first sorted you. I see you want to try the impossible and try to turn around your son from his current spoiled self. Admirable goal but almost impossible to do. I will not stand in the way of a father trying to save or should I say salvage his son's life."_

As James said his thanks to the hat he screamed that James should be in Slytherin. James heard a collective gasp as the entire student body of the Gryffindor house gasp as they realized their worst nightmare had come to pass. The hero that killed he who must not be named placed into the very house that this much feared Dark Lord came from.

The bloody baron was happier that any of the other ghost had ever seen him, he was also doing two things that they believed the world would end before he did them, he was smiling and laughing.

"It is nice that another member of my old family has finally been placed in my house. I was the last Potter ever to be placed in my house and thanks to fate I have the unexpected pleasure to welcome a child of my family into House Slytherin."

James sat down next to Draco who was smiling like he had won the lottery.

As our food appears James decide to do as he often did during my first time at the school. He took his choice of foods and left a little thank you note for the house elves that work in the kitchen. Almost immediately they sent him a nice piece of fruit and a note for him. It is simply good manners to show appreciation to those who work hard to provide us with such delicious and healthy food choices.

Snape began glaring at me as soon as James did that. It must have reminded him how he always did that. Because James was so friendly with the house elves of the school they were often quite happy to be his ever willing accomplices during some of his most daring pranks.

Draco asked if he could have half my apple and since my boy asked politely how could I refuse. "Sure Draco you can have half of my apple, but be sure to pick up a little salad you will need the fiber." He took half of the apple James cut for him and laughed as James said that he needed the fiber in his diet.

"You and my mom must think an awful like, she often tells me the exact same thing back home." Looks like Cissy hadn't forgotten about him, lack of fiber in our diet was common for the men in the ancient and noble house of Potter after all. During his school days she got him over my reluctance of skipping a salad during his meals. She made him share a salad with her on every single date they had lunch together.

As we heard the warnings of staying away from the corridor Fluffy was currently living in, who is Fluffy you ask? Oh, he is an adorable, playful little pup of a three headed dog that is big enough to eat a man whole. He is one of Hagrid's pets and at least he is a lot more friendly than his giant elephant sized spider he let's live in the forbidden forest. Last James met that spider he tried to make a meal out of me.

As that was done the students were lead to their houses by the prefects of their house. James got tired of waiting for the kid to decide between giving us a lecture on why we should worship the ground he walks on or him giving us a lecture why we should hate the other three houses.

James told Malfoy to follow him, he looked particularly scared as James lead them towards the dungeons. A painting of a particularly nice looking snake was in one of the walls leading to the entrance to the house common room. James looked at the painting and the snake looked right back at him.

" _Excuse me, I hate to be a bother but the prefect is simply too busy inflating his own ego to actually lead us to the Slytherin house common room. Could I bother you for the current password?"_ James could swear he saw the serpent smile as he said that to her it seems.

" _Yes, I have seen him do that a few times before. Don't worry young man the password is Serpentsorcia. I have few people to chat with these days so feel free to chat with me anytime you want."_ James thanked her and the three behind me looked quite surprised what he did.

"Honestly Draco there is nothing wrong. I just talked with this friendly serpent and asked her the password to get in our house. You look ready to fall asleep as is. So come on we might as well get you to bed. I won't lose any sleep thanks to that braggart trying to add new members to his little cult."

As James said the password the wall opened and we entered the common room to find their head of house busy trying to put together a nice little welcome party for his students. James never knew Snivelus was actually that kind hearted or that he had a heart at all.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, but Draco was dead tired so I figured we wouldn't want him falling asleep in the great hall. I knew the way to the common room and a particularly nice serpent told me the current password."

Snape was surprised to see us it seems. "Quite correct we wouldn't want that to happen boys you can take the stairs on the left and your room us labeled by your year so for you is door one. Now if you will excuse me I am rather busy at the moment. I know the prefects tendency to give speeches and so I use that time to get a little welcome party together as you can see."

James knew he had to keep appearances or for the best of his knowledge Snivelus was not told who he really was, or he hoped that was the case. "Do you need an extra hand with what you are doing? I wouldn't mind helping you."

Snape smiled as he heard him say that but only until the other students went into the room to take a small nap. The second the door was closed he dropped a silence charm on the area around us. "No need to keep appearances when its only us James. As Dumbledore's spy I was told your unique situation. I am only grateful that you didn't sleep with the woman I still love. You remember how that feels don't you James? The feeling that another man is sleeping with the person you love most in the world?"

James looked at him and began shaking his head, "Here I was hoping you stopped being the bully that I once used to prank so much. I guess old habits die hard don't they?" Snape did something James never expected. He nodded his head and said something that he never expect the old bully to say.

"Actually James realized that it was my bullying that made it impossible for me to win the heart of Lily Evans. Had I not been the bully that I was I could have been married to her and she would still be alive, but that is in the past. I am willing to bury the old hatchet as it were and hold no grudges against you if you are willing to do the same for me, deal?"

James took his hand and after a handshake he smiled, "Of course Professor Snape, clean slate between us." Severus looked at me as he was quite happy to hear him say that.

"Very well, do keep your pranks to the bullies in the nonlethal variety and I shall make no punishment for your pranking. As you said old habits die hard. So tell me James before you go take a much needed nap why didn't you apply to become a teacher here instead of becoming an auror. We always have that defense against the dark arts position you know."

As James got ready to leave he told him he didn't apply for that position since both Lily and Narcissa told him not to do it. "I guess I was a whipped husband after all. I shall see you after my son gets some sleep Professor Snape. Looking forward to our first potion lesson."

Serverus Snape hated James through the time they studied together, he always felt like he had it easy since he came from an ancient and noble house. Narcissa was the one to explain that had her family made the despicable marriage contract she would have been able to marry the man she truly loved and it struck him as a ton of bricks when he learned her beloved was none other than James Potter.

Seeing he couldn't marry his beloved made Snape feel a great deal of sympathy. Seeing make the sacrifice so that she could be with the man she loved made Snape respect him. It was no secret that the parents of Sirius Black would sooner kill the entire Evans family than allow their son to marry a muggle born witch.

In his mind if he was willing to become a figurehead in his supposed marriage just so Lily could be happy with the man she loved spoke volumes about how badly he judged his character. 'Just because I don't hold anymore grudges doesn't mean I will go easy on you. I do believe I shall enjoy our first potion lesson and I shall give you a chance to shine. Hope you don't miss the opportunity I am going to give you Prongs.'


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only

James walked through the corridors and once he saw Draco he was doing something he didn't quite appreciate. He was with this two large friends picking fights with the son of one of his old friends. The boy was in Gryffindor but that didn't mean he had to stoop to this level.

James canceled the spell and looked at Draco with a very disappointed look on his face, "Draco you don't need to do this sort of thing. I don't care that he is in our rival house. You don't do something this petty. We are in the house of cunning and ambition not of petty bullying."

He looked at James thinking he was Harry Potter and looked at his two constant companions. "Mind giving me a bit of private time. I think I need to explain a few things to Harry." Crabbe and Goyle walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, but James knew they were listening in on them. He sent a silencing charm around them to ensure they would not listen to what they would talk about.

"My father always said that I should not waste any chance I got to show those idiots how powerless and pathetic they are. Harry, you might be my friend, but what gives you the right to give me so much advice. It's not like you are my father, or even as experienced as my father is."

James could not believe what his own son had sad, it hurt him to think he praised that bastard Lucius as much as he appeared. "You want to know who I am to you Draco? Do you want to know? Because after you know this little secret you entire life will change, and nothing will ever be the same again."

Draco looked at him and nodded his head. "Yes, I want to know what gives you the right to tell me how I should or shouldn't live my life." James walked closer to him and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"First we got to eat breakfast, and then potions. At one point I want you to go to the fireplace in our common room. Talk to your mother and tell her that her knight in golden armor is waiting for him in our house common room. Once you mother is there I will tell you exactly who I am to you, but be warned, you might want to eat a light breakfast."

James had the same thing he always had for breakfast, and he began planning how to explain things to the woman that was very much the love of his life. 'To think my son was acting like a bully thanks to that bastard. I got to put a stop to this, even if I must reveal my secret to my son and the woman that should have been my wife.'

As breakfast ended I walked towards the dungeon. It seems fate does have a sense of humor after all. It turns out our fist lesson with Snape was shared with a group from house Gryffindor. "I know you will not believe what you will learn here is magic, there is no foolish wand waving, or incantations. I can teach you how to brew glory, stop death on its tracks, even change your worst day into your best. That is unless you are the same talentless gits I have to endure year after year."

He looked directly at James and that was when he really smiled a sinister smile, "Harry Potter, our newest celebrity. Tell me, Potter, what do I get if I add an infusion of wormwood to powdered asphodel?" James was almost tempted to tell Snape that he didn't know. "The most powerful sleeping potion ever, so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death."

He was not done with his question it would seem, "Where would you look if I ask you for a bezoar?"

James looked at him and smiled, "A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, will protect you against most poisons, except Basilisk venom."

James began to wonder why was Severus asking things from higher grades. "What is the the difference between Wolfbane and Monkshood?" James was honestly getting tired of these questions but since he was a teacher and James was supposed to be a student he did the only thing he could do.

"There the same thing, it also goes under the name of Aconite it is the most common ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion." Severus was smiling as he heard him say that.

"Very well done Potter, you may sit down, thirty points for each correct answer. Why are you all not writing the answers your classmate gave me?" A student behind James said that because they didn't know which answers were actually correct.

James could only guess that the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had gotten worse since he was first placed in a house. The lesson was in a word boring, well then again James was an experienced Auror, so in truth most classes were boring.

He finished his Potion as fast as he could and waited for Draco to calm down from seeing his friend answer questions a few years ahead of the rest of the class. James knew that he would not be so happy once he learned the secret that he wanted to know so much. Sometimes the thing we want the most brings us the most pain, James knew this from personal experience.

As the class was over Draco and James went to the common room. He did just as James asked and sure enough just as he told his mother that her Knight in Golden Armor was calling her. She immediately jumped out of the fireplace and tried to hex James, thinking he was the boy who lived.

James had a few seconds to dodge and look at the woman he still loved very much try to hex him again, he had no alternative but to put up a duelist shield. "After all these years Cissy, I haven't seen you in years and the first thing you do to me is trying to hex me. I got to say you look as lovely as the day you told me you were pregnant with Draco over there."

Narcissa glared at him and put her wand away, "How do you know the nickname I had for your father Potter? I only told one person that I was pregnant with Draco, and that was your father. So I will let you explain and if I don't like your answers I will kill you for meddling in things that don't concern you."

James looked at her and tried to remain serious, but he couldn't help but smile. "Do I really have to spell it out for you Cissy? We both know that I never slept with Lily Evans, and you told me that you were expecting our child, our love child as I recall you called him. Do you need any more hints? How about I slept with you in the forbidden forest? Does the name Prongs ring any bells?"

Narcissa looked at him, and she knew there was no way anyone would know so many details except James himself, and Harry could not be told by him since he supposedly died protecting his friend's lover. "Like I said, this is how you greet the man who very much still loves you, the father of your child, and the man who stood all the ridicule because he was in love with a student of the viper's nest?"

This finally made her realize something that would have never crossed her mind, "Jimmy? Is that really you? How? I heard from Lucius that you died protecting Evans and her kid. How are you alive? I was at your funeral!"

James looked at her and smiled, "The night that Riddle attacked my house, he did kill me and Lily, but something strange happened. The second he killed Harry, my soul replaced Harry's I was forced to endure things I would never wish on the child of my good friend Sirius. Cissy do not make me beg, let me hold the woman I still very much love in my arms before you have to go back to the bastard that ruined our chance at happiness."

Narcissa walked over to him and hugged James tightly and even did something that flat out freaked Draco out. She kissed him passionately on his lips. "Cissy I called you because our son wants to know our secret. Can I tell my son who he really is?" She smiled and nodded.

"It's something I always wanted someone to do. Maintaining that glamor is quite stressful after all. Go on Jimmy tell Draco who he really is. I will be here to reassure him since he will more than likely not believe you."

James walked over to the still very shocked Draco and told him to sit in the armchair that was in from of the sofa they were going to sit in. As soon as everyone was seated, and Narcissa looked at their son James decided to let him in on his little secret.

"Draco what you will hear you must never mention to anyone other than those present. Draco you are not a Malfoy, and your hair is not blonde. You are in fact a Potter, the son I had with your mother, the woman that I still love very much. Harry Potter died the night that he who must not be named attacked, I am James Potter, Draco I am your father."

The much-expected thing happened Draco freaked out, saying that it was not possible he was a Potter, he would have been placed in Gryffindor if that was true. "Draco you are forgetting your mother was a Slytherin. That is why you were placed in this house. Come Draco, search your feelings, you know what I said is true. That is why I try my best to guide you as best I can."

The glamor came off for a brief moment and his hair turned the color dark brown, as Draco looked at himself in the mirror he turned around and ran towards where James was seated, he then gave him a hug while calling him dad over and over again. Narcissa felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and she was happy that the love she once believed she had lost and his son were finally able to be father and son.

As Draco sat down on the floor, Narcissa only had one question. "Jimmy the what does this mean? What about the supposed prophecy? If Harry Potter died, then there is no boy who lived, and then there will be no one to stop Riddle from doing harm to the Magical world."

James looked at her and smiled, "Everyone believes I am the boy who lived, but Cissy we both know that fortune telling is the most imprecise magic, remember what McGonnagal once said, the very act of looking into the future changes that future, so you can never know if what you saw is accurate."

"So where does this leave us, Jimmy? I am to still pretend I love Lucius, be condemned to see you flirt with a younger witch, and lose you to her? No, I don't want that, I never wanted that. I love you James Potter, and I always will."

James could not help but to try to contain the tears of joy that he felt, "No Cissy, you forget I am a Marauder, I will find a way for us to be together again. If I had the help of the Ministry it would be a lot easier, but Fudge is only motivated by his own greed. I don't have access to the family vault till after this body becomes of age."

"If I had access I could give Fudge a large enough amount of gold, and that would allow me to declare you at least on paper dead, you would then take a Potion to reduce your age and then transfer to my current year. We could even relive our little Hogwarts romance. I just don't have the gold or the means to make the potion."

Narcissa looked at him and then at Draco, "Actually Jimmy, I have access to your vaults and all your family investments. The goblins aren't so easy to fool, they always considered me Lady Narcissa Potter. I can make that potion better than you can. It sounds like the prank of the millennium Prongs. If everything works out, I will see you in the sorting ceremony next year. Take care of our child, try to undo the damage Lucius has done."

James and Narcissa kissed one final time, and he couldn't help but feel sad as he watched leave via the common room fireplace. Draco looked at James as he got off the sofa. "So where does this leave us, dad? What am I supposed to do?"

"We are in the house of cunning my son, you will pretend nothing is wrong. I will teach you how to guard your mind against would be invaders. When we are out in public I am your good friend Harry Potter, but when we are alone. I am your father James Potter. Now you know why I give you advice, and why you should listen to me. Lucius may think he is your father, but now you know the truth."

James thought hard and began to plan what he wanted to do. He needed his son able to defend himself and to be able to win his trust, it turns out that the only way James saw that possibly happen is that he tutor him.

James would have not such a hard time tutoring his son, since he actually tutored someone else long ago, the fact that it was Wormtail, however, was more of an old pain to James than a bother. Considering what his supposed friend used the things he taught him.

"Draco we will begin some rather interesting lessons, we shall spend time together. I think it is not too much to ask that you spend a little time with your old man, as far as I am concerned we are very much in need of some father and son time."

Draco looked at him as the glamor was placed on him, "Well dad, I will happily spend time with you, but can I ask you a few things about you and mom? I also have a bit of a problem I might need you to help me with."

James placed his arm around Draco and gave him a hug, and began to pat of his back. "Sure thing son, you know full well that I will be glad to help you. Now come on, we have to get to the place I want to show you."

He immediately began walking towards a wall between two rather strange statues. "Dad, why are we walking around this place? People are going to look at us like a pair of weirdos." James could see that happening.

"Draco remember to call me Harry when we are not alone or when we aren't alone with your mother. As for why we are walking in front of this wall, I want you to think that you require a room with everything I would need to tutor you in private. Come on Draco think that and follow me."

Sure enough, as we went across the wall a third time the door appeared. As I opened the door we both got into the room and closed the door behind us.

"Well son, this is the one and only room we will ever need for me to teach you, and here we can spend as much time as we like in private. This is none other than the Room of Requirement, by thinking that you need something and walking like we did, this room will provide anything that you require. Now Draco I don't want you to use this room to try and cheat on exams, that can backfire on you."

Draco looked at him with a look of that screamed he was hurt by such a remark, but then again Draco could see why he said that. "Alright Dad, but I will not need to since you will tutor me right?"

James began to smile as he heard his son say that. "That is right, son, so come on we have a lot of things you need to learn and I need to hear how has been my son's life, I hope that Lucius did not abuse you. I have enough anger from the fact that I must be apart from your mother, to make matters even worse by hearing him abusing you."

Draco sat down and began to tell James about his childhood. James was initially worried but eventually, he saw that he actually had no reason to worry at all. Lucius may be a manipulative, greedy git, but at the very least he was decent in his treatment of Draco.

James smiled at hearing some of the times Draco even tried to pull a few pranks on some of his neighbors that tried to bully him. James spent what seemed to hours listening to stories of his son's childhood, and while he was indeed enjoying it, deep down he was also in pain because he hated the fact that another man was raising his son.

Telling him all that pureblood nonsense. James stood up as Draco finished telling him about his last birthday party. "Now let me tell you somethings that you were told that are wrong, I will teach you a few things that will help you too, and don't forget that you can ask me any questions you need. Now come on Draco, this is the beginning of your lessons."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only

James kept trying to teach Draco about the proper way a wizard should behave, the time he spent teaching him Occlumancy was actually one that he will always treasure. It allowed them to actually get close to what they really were, father and son.

The fact that the room of requirement was easily accessible to them was actually a nice thing. James actually had everything he needed in that room to teach his son everything he wanted to. The two pretended to be the best of friends while out and about in the castle, but in their private time when he was teaching Draco, he was his ever caring but a strict father.

"I swear dad, you are demanding too much from me. I can't learn all these things in a year you know." James laughed as he once told his father the exact same things. He also remembered that his father told him that one day his own son would say these very same words to him.

"Draco I expect nothing less than what is expected from the future head of the ancient and noble House of Potter. You just keep this in mind son, one day your own son or daughter will say those exact words you just told me."

Draco was doing good progress in learning basic dueling spell work, his Occlumancy could use a bit more work, but he got the basic knowledge down, which means the hardest part for his son was going to be actual practice.

James had to admit that he was feeling rather proud of the pace his son was learning, "Draco keeps in mind how many spells you can cast, you have not reached your full development, let's take a small break and allow your magic power to recover. Now come over here and let me spend some time with you. Tell me what that man was teaching you about the world, maybe I can tell you what is true and how many lies were you told."

James and Draco spent a few minutes talking and he found some of the traditions of an Ancient and Noble house were, in fact, true, the part he found bad enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth was the rampant lies and racists ideology that made James very happy that he was able to correct.

"Draco, let's get a few things straight. First off Thomas Marvolo Riddle is his real name, the one the death eaters called him, he invented just to sound scary, secondly, you are and he is actually relatives. Every member of the House of Potter and the House of Gaunt which he is a member of, we are all cousins to each other."

He looked at the shocked look on his son's face and smiled seeing that it was finally sinking in. "And last but not least the whole pure blood supremacy is absolute hate mongering, there are no bases for it. If every wizard only had children with people of these so called pure bloodlines, well son, we would be so inbred that it is a miracle we have the ability to walk straight, can reason beyond digging a hole to use as both our dwelling and bathroom."

"The leader of the Death Eaters is actually not a pure blooded wizard, to begin with, his father was a poor fool that his mother tricked into a relationship using a love potion. I an all legal since his mother raped him, which is why I hate that stupid potion, to begin with. The poor unfortunate man was, in fact, a muggle. That means Riddle is something that people would call a half blood."

Draco looked at James and decided to raise his hand, "So tell me, dad, how in the world did you and mom first become a couple?" I guess he might as well tell how they met. He was bound to ask his mother even if he tried to deny answering.

"I met your mother when we both were students at Hogwarts. Chances are you will also meet a young witch and in the next seven years, you will become so in love with each other or simply comfortable with being each other that you will marry her. It's not that uncommon for relationships to develop into rather stable marriages between students."

Draco didn't seem that happy to hear that, James couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction. "I was a student sorted into the Gryffindor House, you mother was sorted into the Slytherin. We had to keep our feelings secret for a so long, I could not tell my friends that I loved a snake, and she could not tell hers that she loved me."

"The thing is that sort of situation made us think about each other even more, no matter the time we were apart we always thought of the next secret date, how we could spend time together, I was known as a trouble maker and that is for the most part true, I, however, did have a motive beyond that of pulling pranks. You see your mother would be the one to keep an eye on me during my detentions."

Draco began to realize what James said, "So you got a lot of detentions and you got to spend time with mom. I guess she pretended that she couldn't stand you, even hated you in public?"

James had to admit that really impressed me, "True, she always was telling others of her house how much a pain it was to watch me during the detentions, and she even called me a class clown. It took us five long years for me to be able to convince her family that we should be allowed to be a couple. I sure helped that my best friend was her relative."

Draco looked at James and began to look away from him for a bit. "Dad, I don't mean to freak you out, but what would you say if history repeats again?" James looked at him and began laughing his head off, he stopped when he saw the blushing face of his son.

"I would say first you need to stop being a bully, second you need to forget all that pure blood nonsense, and finally don't make the mistake I did. You like her to take a risk and tell Hermione you like her, one thing that took most of our time was hiding our relationship from our peers. If I had to do it all over again, and it looks like I will, I will not waste a second to tell everyone we are in love and if anyone doesn't like it? They can jump in the lake and take swimming lessons from the giant squid for all I care."

James spent teaching Draco some useful spells and even some prank tactics he once used, what could he do? He was a Marauder and no matter how he was reincarnated once a prankster always a prankster. They both became closer and as the lessons he had planned came to an end, they both left the room. The door banished and he and Draco began to pretend to be just good friends.

James went through the day, and he did his best to keep his spell choice to the current curriculum, he did excel at them, but most of house Gryffindor consider that to be getting special treatment. As dinner began one of the sons of his long time friend Arthur Weasley tried to cast a hex as a prank, that made him upset since it was a spell that Pettigrew loved to use.

He immediately did the counter and sent the spell right back at them, as soon as they got up to go to the bathroom they finally noticed they couldn't stand up, they have been hit by a jelly leg hex much like they planned to do to James, or should I say they planned to do it to Harry Potter. No matter how many times they kept trying to undo the spell, they failed.

'These punks think they can get the better of me? It's too early for these two novices to try and pick a fight with a professional prankster.' It just went they actually lost control of their bladders that the hex actually ended. Good thing too since they went crying to Professor McGonnagal. Since the spell was reflected it actually showed that they were the ones that cast it in the first place.

The fact that they were trying to get James into trouble by blaming him of the hex was quickly dismissed, points were taken from her own house and they both were made to publicly apologize for their wrong of falsely accusing someone.

James noticed that the two brothers actually had something that didn't belong to them. The Map that he and his friends once made, he simply smiled and walked over to them. He looked at them and they glared right back at James. "You can laugh Potter but we both know you did this, I don't know why but just watch your back. We will get even."

James placed his hands in his pocket or so it seems, he was actually touching his wand. "Pranksters should stick together, but by your own account you wish to betray one, the price of betrayal of one of the four comes at the cost of something dear, your mischief is sealed for ever more. Hope you two enjoy what you so brazenly reaped."

James walked away and they were giving him a look that they felt he spoke utter nonsense. James had a purpose behind his words, the words were spoken as he and his friends designed, should one that knows how to work the map ever betray the makers, they only needed to announce their betrayal and seal the map with a series of words, which James did when he talked with them.

He went to the dungeon and sure enough, it took them all night to figure that the Map was no longer working at all. They looked positively dreadful the next morning since they finally figured that since Harry was the last person that was near them when the map failed he must have done something to damage the map.

They actually went to him as he was getting ready to eat breakfast. They tried to pick him up by the neck of his robes but since several professors were looking they didn't. "You know of the Map Potter, we will have you repair it, this thing is useless."

James looked at them with a smile and sat down on his seat, "If you think it is useless why not give it back to its rightful owner, or should I say give it back to me." They both looked at James with a rather smug look on their face and handed him the piece of parchment that was the Marauders Map.

"If you claim to own it, then you must be able to repair it or at the very least use it." James looked at it and took out his wand he placed the tip of the wand on the parchment and remember how many times he actually had done that.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The paper began to bleed ink until a highly detailed map of the map was formed with many ink dots with names appeared. The twins must be happy that they probably thought it was repaired, they grabbed it away from James and the second they did the map was blank again.

James simply looked at the boys and smiled, "Something the matter boys? As you can see the map works fine with me. The second that he took the map back the map appeared once again like normal, they tried taking it from again, and the map disappeared.

"Why does it work for you Potter but the second I hold it, the map is back to being blank." James had to put a stop to this nonsense, he had to prepare to tutor his son after all. He looked at them and told them why not ask the map, place a wand on it and ask the map why did it start rejecting them?

They did and the second they did the ink began to appear thinking that they could use the map but then the ink began to form words. "For betrayal of one of the four, your mischief is sealed for ever more." The map continues to write. The next was written by someone called Prongs, Pranksters should stick together.

The next came from Padfoot that said Pranksters should be loyal to each other, Moony said that Pranksters that betray are traitors and not truly worthy of the title of Pranksters, and Wormtail finally said that they don't make things for the use of traitors.

The second they read the words again, they looked at James, "Mind to tell me why it is that the words that Prongs wrote on this are exactly the same as what you told us, Potter?" James took the map away from them and said mischief managed and the map became clear once again.

"Like I said boys, this map is not yours. It is mine, you can call me Harry, Harry Potter, or if you prefer you can call me Prongs. It was so nice to hear from my dear old friends once again. Since this still works, I will enjoy chatting again with my dear friends Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail again."

Both Fred and George called him a liar, that it was impossible for him to be one of the Marauders. They screamed insults at him as he walked away with his map in his pocket. James had to try very hard not to laugh because the two never noticed that the name near theirs was not Harry Potter but James "Prongs" Potter.

"These children have a long way to match us in the Pranksters ways." James walked towards the library and that is when he saw two people doing something other than reading. It looks like Draco actually took his advice and decided to let history repeat again, but not quite the same way. James had to admit that the way his son and the young witch were kissing was something he would never openly admit, but Cissy would call cute.

He walked towards the nearby transfiguration bookshelf and took a book from it. It was a supplementary textbook for their current year. He sat right in the seat on the opposite side of the table where they were still kissing. He would like to let them continue with their little kissing session, but he also had to make sure his son was properly trained, Quirrell was simply not good enough, or at least not good enough for James.

He opened the book and pretended to clear his throat. This caught both Draco and Hermione with a rather surprised and embarrassed look on their faces. "Now I don't mind seeing a pair of love birds kissing, but sadly I think Draco here needs a little tutoring to fix the disaster that was our last D.A.D.A class."

Draco looked at James and began to shake his head at him, "Dad you can drop the act, Hermione here accepted to be my girlfriend, and I don't have secrets from her. She already knows who you are. Come on, Moine, why don't you introduce yourself to my not so old dad."

I see that is why she was blushing, she must have read that book and remembered some of my most infamous pranks. I know Hogwarts A Magical History is a nice book, but did they have to write about those pranks? I know I tried to get the makers of the book to take those parts out, but these were some very ethical and stubborn historians. They simply would not change anything in their book.

"Mr. Potter, I think we met before briefly but as my boyfriend said, I hope you have no problem with me dating a member of the House of Slytherin." James looked at her and smiled, he secretly was happy that his son had such a respectful girlfriend with such good manners.

"Please call me Prongs, all my friends did. No, I don't mind at all, I did the same thing myself. Now since you two decided to start this glorious and dangerous adventure, why don't you both grab a parchment and let's get started on today's tutoring session. I was planning to have this for Draco only, but how could I exclude his lovely girlfriend."

Draco looked at him and it was clear that he was already behaving quite possessive with her. History does repeat after all. The tutoring session was a joy for Hermione and a torture for Draco since he was really embarrassed to have to be corrected by James for quite a few times, it appears the things Lucius taught him were not entirely correct.

As the tutoring session ended Hermione was looking at James with a look he remembered well from his past, Mooney used to give him that look when he first told him he was in love with a snake. "So you mean to tell me there is no boy who lived? Can you explain that to me? Please."

James looked at her and began to shake his head, "Indeed, there is no such a person. Harry Potter, the son of my good friends died the same day I did, but as fate would have it or misfortune, the second that he died my soul got dragged into his body, and thus became alive once again. I am living in the body if I am to be legal about it, my godson."

"I didn't lose anything, you think this is bad, try to imagine having to relive the most embarrassing moments of your life since you were a baby. Sufficient to say I became potty trained in record time, I could walk, run, and talk before anyone else, most would consider that a positive thing, but then again most people don't have to live with the Dursleys."

"So yes, I could pass both my NEWTS and my OWLS today and graduate tomorrow. I, however, will not do that, since I plan to spend these years to spend more quality time with my son, teach him a few things, and maybe pull off the biggest prank that has ever been done here or anywhere else. I might look different now, but I am a Marauder down to my bones."


End file.
